


Мамин маленький проказник

by Acher (esejas)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Banter, F/M, Femdom, Incest, Mommy Kink
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2020-12-07 16:15:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20978756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esejas/pseuds/Acher
Summary: Альтернативная версия канона.





	Мамин маленький проказник

Румпель рассчитывал застать сына за чем угодно - только не за купанием в озере. Подходить к нему и начинать разговор о судьбе и планировании, когда он в чем мать родила, было как-то неловко. Он решил понаблюдать издали, присмотреться - в конце концов, наверное, это было не лишним - и подождать, пока он оденется. Однако, когда сын вышел из воды, Румпельштильцхен с ужасом заметил пирсинг у него на члене. Когда же Гидеон повернулся спиной, отец получил возможность увидеть клеймо на его ягодице и едва не упал в обморок.  
\- Что она с тобой сделала? - слабым голосом спросил он, не выдержав и показавшись из-за дерева.  
Гидеон недовольно покосился на отца и натянул балахон. В его планы явно не входило показывать родителю внезапный стриптиз.  
\- Это мои наказания, в знак того, что я ей принадлежу, - сухо ответил он.  
\- Бедный...  
\- Не надо меня жалеть.  
\- Но ты так страдал...  
\- Я не страдал. Она сделала меня сильнее. И я согласен, что принадлежу ей.  
\- Ты сам не понимаешь, что говоришь!  
\- Понимаю.  
Разговор явно не клеился. Да что же это такое! Неужели со злой феей Гидеону было лучше, чем с родным папой?! Мальчик просто слишком сильно травмирован! Это все она, она в этом виновата! Уж теперь-то папа за него отомстит!  
Гидеон скучающе смотрел куда-то вдаль, дожидаясь, пока его оставят в покое. Похоже, уходить он не собирался. Да и с чего бы - это отец приперся сюда, потревожив его покой, хотя никто его не звал.  
\- Но... - совсем беспомощно возразил Румпельштильцхен. - Она же похитила тебя у нас...  
\- Огромное ей спасибо, - хмыкнул Гидеон. - С кем угодно мне было бы лучше, чем с такими придурками, как вы.  
Нет, это совершенно точно было ее ужасное влияние! Она обратила его сыночка во тьму! Иначе бы он не смел так неуважительно разговаривать с папой! Каким же несносным ребенком она его воспитала! Теперь его срочно требовалось исправлять!  
\- Не смей говорить так с отцом! - возмущенно пискнул Румпель, залепив сыну пощечину - больше унизительную, чем болезненную. - Я старше тебя на сотни лет!  
Гидеон явно собирался дать сдачи, но передумал.  
\- Я старых пердунов не обижаю, - лениво отозвался он, продолжая смотреть на отца, как на говно. - Меня мама учила, что старикашек надо переводить через дорогу, а то они немощные и беспомощные, сами ничего не могут. Зато очень любят хвастаться и поучать.  
Румпельштильцхен задохнулся от возмущения. Какая еще мама?! Это ее он называл мамой?! Эту старую суку, испортившую его мальчика?! Превратившую его в ЭТО?!  
Эмоции слишком взбурлили в нем, и он поступил импульсивно - просто использовал магию. Гидеон свалился без чувств.

***

Гидеон ожидал совсем не такой реакции. Когда он назвал Черную «злобной сукой», она не стала наказывать его. Вместо этого она разревелась, закрыв лицо руками. А он, уставившись на нее круглыми глазами, ошеломленно застыл.  
\- Гидеоша не любит мамочку-у-у!!! - завывала Черная Фея.  
\- Потому что мамочка злая! Она мучает людей! - заявил Гидеон, набравшись смелости.  
«Мамочка» безутешно разрыдалась громче. Наглеть сразу как-то расхотелось.  
\- Мама, прости меня! - раскаялся Гидеон, подбегая к Черной Фее и обнимая ее.  
Та, уткнувшись ему в волосы, коварно улыбнулась. У нее были свои методы справляться с наглежом.

***

\- Мама, я больше не буду! - хныкал Гидеон, когда Черная Фея тащила его в свои покои. Он только что попытался сбежать, и за это его явно не ждало ничего хорошего.  
\- Снимай штаны, негодный мальчишка! - велела женщина, толкнув его на кровать.  
\- Нет! - взвизгнул Гидеон, кидая в нее хиленький фаербол, который тут же погас. - Ты злая, ненавижу тебя!  
Черная Фея прижала его к кровати за запястья, во мгновение лишая одежды с помощью магии.  
\- А мамочка тебя любит, неблагодарный мальчишка.  
\- Не любит... Она меня наказывает...  
\- Потому что ты плохой и непослушный мальчик. Ты огорчаешь мамочку.  
От поцелуя в губы Гидеон охнул и покраснел. Мама терлась об него сзади, ласково покусывала шею и ушки. Он выгнулся, подставляясь ей, и расслабился. Такие наказания он любил.  
...до тех пор, пока не ощутил что-то твердое между беззащитных ягодичек. Он тихо пискнул, когда мамочкин магический член начал двигаться внутри него. Это было странно, но приятно. И немного унизительно. Как и всегда.  
Гидеон кончил с громким стоном и уткнулся маме в грудь, прижимаясь к ней, как беспомощный ребенок.  
\- Прости меня, мама. Ты хорошая...  
\- Ты будешь хорошим мальчиком? - улыбнулась Черная Фея, запуская ему в волосы тонкие пальцы.  
\- Буду, - пообещал Гидеон.  
Черная потрепала его за щечку.  
\- Мамочка так тебя любит.

***

Черная Фея усмехнулась, когда Гидеон, плюхнувшись к ней на кровать, потрепал ее за щечку, как всегда делала с ним она.  
\- А кто у нас тут хорошая девочка? - вопросил он, передразнивая ее интонации. И тут же, не дожидаясь ответа, притянул ее за волосы к своему паху.  
После коротких ласк, полученных от матери, он вытащил член из ее рта и, стукнув ее им по лбу, весело засмеялся. Сегодня мальчик расшалился не на шутку...  
Черная Фея прижала его к кровати и страстно поцеловала. Она явно не намерена была его отпускать.  
\- Мама, пусти! - попросил Гидеон, неуютно заерзав. Его снова заткнули поцелуем. - Мама, я в туалет хочу!  
Он снова остался без внимания.  
\- Это изнасилование! - возмущенно всхлипнул он. - Это абьюз! Ты меня сексуально эксплуатируешь!  
\- Ух ты, каких слов нахватался, - присвистнула Черная Фея. - И кто же тебя этому научил?  
\- Моя настоящая мама!  
\- Ты был у нее?  
\- Да! Я был в ее сне!  
\- Ну что ж... Раз она тебе так нравится, иди к ней.  
\- Не пойду... - тут же присмирел Гидеон.  
\- Почему?  
\- Я тебя люблю...  
Черная Фея обняла его, усмехнувшись. Счастье ее длилось недолго - вечером она обнаружила, как Гидеон мстительно мочится в ее любимые сапоги.  
\- Котеночек гадит? - поинтересовалась она, поймав его за ухо.  
\- Ай! Мама!!! - заверещал Гидеон, когда его снова поволокли к кровати. Он заизвивался, задергался, снова оказавшись под мамой абсолютно обнаженный. И обиженно выдал: - Так тебе и надо, старуха озабоченная!!!  
Игнорируя его нытье, Черная Фея ввела в себя его полувставший член, принимаясь двигаться. Она доводила его до пика и останавливалась, а он выл от близости оргазма и невозможности его получить.  
\- Мальчику тепло у мамочки? - усмехнулась она, наклонившись к его лицу и царапая когтями беззащитный живот.  
\- Мама, дай мне кончить! - умоляюще захныкал Гидеон. Он уже весь дрожал от напряжения и, казалось, был готов взорваться.  
Когда она наконец позволила, он повалился на кровать совсем обессиленный. После такого секс-наказания он долго еще не мог думать ни о сексе, ни о новых проказах.

***

Черная Фея вошла, когда Гидеон примерял у зеркала ее любимое платье.  
\- Мама! Смотри, какой я красивый! - заявил он самовлюбленно. - Я фея!  
Одним взмахом ее руки он оказался голым и привязанным к кровати.  
\- Ай! - взвизгнул он, задергавшись. - Мама, нет! Мама, я играл! Мама, я больше не буду раздавать твои украшения рабочим!  
\- Кто у нас сегодня был очень плохим мальчиком? - вкрадчиво засюсюкала Черная Фея, вертя в руках плеть. - Плохие мальчики всегда получают по попе.  
\- Ма-а-а-ама-а-а-а-а!!! - заревел Гидеон. - Я больше так не бу-у-у-уду-у-у-у-у-у-у-у!!!  
Ему достался звонкий шлепок, от которого он тут же сжался и захныкал, как ребенок.  
\- Если бы Гидеоша вел себя хорошо, он сейчас бы не получал по попке, - покачала головой Черная Фея и хлестнула его плетью.  
\- Мамочка! - взмолился Гидеон. - Мамуленька! Мамулюсенька! Любименькая, хорошенькая! Не на-а-а-адо-о-о-о!!!  
Черная Фея остановилась и погладила его по голове, а он потянулся за лаской, как побитый котенок.  
\- Обещай, что больше не будешь вести себя плохо, - ласково потребовала она, взяв его лицо в ладони.  
\- Обещаю-обещаю! - заверил Гидеон.  
Он отделался тем, что его снова потискали за щечки.

***

Гидеон хныкал и тер болезненно ноющую задницу. И за что ему только так досталось?! Он всего-то завалился к матери с фразой:  
\- Мам, я тут девку трахнул, ребенка теперь тебе отдать?  
И вот...  
\- Мам, ну за что, я же тебе только коллекцию пополнил... - пробурчал он обиженно. - Тебе детей забирать можно, а мне приносить нельзя...  
\- Тебе блядовать нельзя, нехороший мальчик, - заявила Черная Фея, шлепнув его по алеющей ягодичке и заставив подскочить.  
\- А че нельзя-то? - засопел Гидеон, надув губы. - Я удовольствие получил. Мне просто захотелось разнообразия!  
\- А мамочка возьмет и член оторвет нехорошему мальчику.  
\- Не надо! - испугался Гидеон, побледнев и проглотив рвущиеся из уст оскорбления. - Я больше не пойду трахать девок...  
Черная Фея, засмеявшись, потрепала его по волосам. Она считала инцидент исчерпанным.  
Слово Гидеон сдержал - девушек он и правда больше не трахал. Зато начал трахать парней. Мама прознала об этом довольно скоро - и в тот же день член Гидеона оказался у нее в руках.  
\- Ну мам... - взмолился Гидеон, отчаянно возжелав вернуть себе самую ценную часть тела. - Ну я же не с девками...  
Черная Фея села на кровать и, расставив ноги, принялась удовлетворять себя его членом. Гидеон так и стоял с открытым ртом, глядя на это. У него возникали какие-то смешанные чувства. И глубочайшее охуение.  
\- Ты плохой мальчик, ты не заслужил трахать маму, - заявила Черная Фея, сладко закатывая глаза.  
\- Ну мам... Давай я покажу тебе, что я хороший мальчик...  
Женщина усмехнулась.  
\- Иди, трахни меня своим членом.  
Это было странно. Очень странно. Трахать кого-то своим членом, держа его в руке. Это было одно из тех наказаний, которые Гидеон точно не хотел пережить вновь. А вот Черной Фее, похоже, очень нравилось - она извивалась, цепляясь за простыни, и довольно стонала.  
\- Теперь можешь мне его вернуть? - с надеждой спросил Гидеон, когда она кончила. - Я больше не буду...  
Черная Фея перекатилась на живот и, тряхнув гривой, хихикнула:  
\- Повернись к мамуле попкой.  
Уже предвкушая то, что она собралась сделать, Гидеон покорно повиновался и стерпел то, что его трахнули собственным членом. Зато какое же облегчение он испытал, когда все его конечности вернулись на свои места!  
\- Веди себя хорошо, - велела мама, погрозив ему пальчиком.  
Гидеон с энтузиазмом закивал.

***

Гидеон вспоминал все это, очнувшись и обнаружив себя привязанным к стулу. Похоже, у папы были примерно те же методы. Иначе зачем?..  
Однако трахать его почему-то не стали. Если, конечно, не считать секса в мозг, который Гидеон выдержал стоически. Отец был так самоуверен, что довольно легко согласился отвязать его. Дальше было достаточно всего лишь состроить из себя угнетенного несчастного ребенка. Так в его руке оказался папин кинжал.  
\- Ну что, папа, - со вздохом произнес Гидеон, глядя на отца и теребя его кинжал в руках. - Не хочешь ли теперь ты побыть моей марионеткой?  
После попытки напоить его «чайком», пощечины и этого садомазохизма со связыванием это, пожалуй, меньшее, чего этот старый пердун заслужил.


End file.
